Interlude: Reunion with King Drasil
by David Ishihara
Summary: The Royal Knights reunite with King Drasil, hoping to further their training and catch up with them after so long.


As time flows by in the Digital World, the Royal Knights all managed to get some training in before being called over to the Server Tree.

"It's been such a long time since we've seen him. I hope he's taking things well." Examon said.

"He is. He is the ruler of the Digital World, remember? Nothing fazes him." Alphamon said.

"For all of our sakes, I hope you are right." Leopardmon said.

They soon arrive at the Server Tree, where a light soon appears in front of them. It soon formed into a crystalline being.

"King Drasil, is that really you?" Alphamon asked as they all bowed.

"My dear Royal Knights, it has been quite some time. I'm so glad you all finally came back." King Drasil said.

"Not...exactly all of us, King Drasil." Dynasmon said.

"Hm? Ah, I see. This UlforceVeedramon is from an alternate dimension." King Drasil said.

"Yes, he is. But we still treat him as if he was our UlforceVeedramon." Leopardmon said.

"Your UlforceVeedramon has gone through a bit of an alteration, and is now NullforceVeedramon. He is currently with my partner, Rina Shinomiya." UlforceVeedramon said.

"I see. That is rather unfortunate, considering the circumstances." King Drasil said.

"Yes, it is. And Rina may seem like a handful, but she has a good heart. I have no doubt that she can help him get back to his old self." UlforceVeedramon said.

"You're… You're certain of this?" Magnamon asked.

"Yes I am, Magnamon. I'm sure. All we can do is believe in the both of them for his restoration." UlforceVeedramon said.

"This Rina girl? You say she is your partner, correct? What name has she given you?" King Drasil asked.

"Veevee. She has given it to me ever since I was a Veemon." UlforceVeedramon said.

"Hmm… Yes, that is a nice name." King Drasil said. "I've been hearing about what's happened while you were travelling with the boy. You all seem to be getting along really well with them."

"Yes. It even felt good to journey alongside Jexi again." Alphamon said.

"Plus, Theodore Flux won't be a threat to us anymore." Crusadermon said.

"Yes. He won't be desecrating our fellow Digimon for his weapons any longer." Leopardmon said.

"Though, there were a few...adjustments made to us." Omnimon said.

"I can see that, the humans have placed X-Antibodies on all of you during the revival process." King Drasil said.

"Almost all of us. We were captured and brainwashed before Gankoomon and Examon's X-Antibodies can be applied. We did those ourselves." Leopardmon said. "Forgive us, King Drasil. We know how you feel about X-Antibody Digimon, and yet we still applied it to ourselves."

"Don't be so stiff, Leopardmon. You need to relax when it comes to this kind of thing… Like when were on the guitar." King Drasil said.

"K-King Drasil! That's…" Leopardmon said flustered.

"Nothing gets by him." Gallantmon said.

"Yep. Clearly." Craniamon said.

"Honestly, you looked pretty good on that guitar. I mean, your mane makes you look like a rock star already." King Drasil said.

"You're not the first to say that, King Drasil." Leopardmon said.

"Well, I need to have some kind of humor. It has been a long time since we've interacted, after all." King Drasil said. "It's a shame I can't go with you without a body of my own."

"It's quite alright, King Drasil. We're just glad to hear that you've been doing well all this time." Alphamon said.

"Yes. I am delighted to see you all before me as well." King Drasil said. "Now, I've been hearing that you've been thinking of entering the new King of Fighters tournament."

"Yes, that is right, King Drasil." Leopardmon said.

"Well, I can't exactly send you back to the Ishihara boy without all of you getting used to your modifications, can I?" King Drasil asked.

"King Drasil? What are you suggesting?" Jesmon asked.

"What I'm suggesting is that I make use of the time I have with you, and train you all myself." King Drasil said.

"You? You're going to train us personally?!" Craniamon asked.

"Why not? I think it would be quite a riveting experience for all of us." King Drasil said.

"King Drasil… Very well. We accept your challenge!" Alphamon said.

"That's what I was hoping you'd say. Now, come at me!" King Drasil said.

At this, the Royal Knights have spent their remaining days being trained personally by King Drasil, everyone hoping that their new modifications will serve them well.


End file.
